The Amazing Baby Race
by Lost42
Summary: The Amazing Race Rugrats style


So I was watching the Amazing race and got this idea. If you haven't seen the show it's a competition where teams of two travel around the world and compete for 1 million dollars. So the Rugrats will play out their version of the show. I hope you enjoy. Zack belongs to Celrock.

Hello and welcome to the amazing baby race where teams of two babies race around the neighborhood and compete in challenges and win prizes, but the bestest prize of all is a gift certificate to the toy store to buy anything you want." Zack announced."The babies competeing in this race are all siblings."

The first team of siblings are Tommy and Dil. A brother and brother team who live right here in this house." Zack introduced Tommy and Dil.

"Dilly might be small and youngerer then me but I think we still have a good chance to win the toy prize." Tommy declared.

"Next we have Phil and Lil from the house next door. A brother and sister team who are twins." Zack introduced the twins.

"I think we'll win as long Phil does what I say." Lil said.

"I think we'll win if Lil listens to me." Phil argued.

"No me Philip." Lil argued back.

"No me Lillian." Phil yelled.

"Ok next up we have Chuckie and kimi from the house down the street. A brother and sister team." Zack announced.

"Just as long as the challenges aren't to scary or hard I think we might win." Chuckie said.

"And the last team is Kai and Kya.a twin brother ans sister team like Phil and Lil." Zack finished.

"We don't arhue like Phil and Lil do so I know we can win." Kai said.

"Ok the first challenge starts right here in Tommy's house."Zack announced."Teams have to go in the kitchen and get a sippy cup of milk and a chococlate chip cookie from Tommy's mommy. Naxt they have to eat the cookie and drink all the milk without the sippy top. If they spill the milk, they have to start over. The fistest team to Spike's doghouse wins this part of the race."

The kids ran inside to the kitchen where Didi handed them all a cookie and a sippy cup of milk. They sat at the table to complete their first challenge.

"Put the cookie in the milk to make it softer so you can eat it faster." Kai whispered to Kya. She did as her brother told her and finished the cookie. Now came the hard part, drinking the milk without the lid of the cup on. Fortunately for Kai and Kya, since they dunked their cookies in the milk it made where there was a little less milk in the cup, making it easier to drink without making a mess.

Phil and Lil crshed their cookies into their milk and tipped their cups back into their mouths, not spilling a drop thanks to the cookie.

It was a foot race between Kai and Kya and Phil and Lil. They left Tommy and Dil and Chuckie and Kimi still sitting at the table.

Zack waited in front of Spike's dog house. He saw the back door and open both sets of twins running. Lil tripped over the garden hose making it easy for Kai and Kya to come in first.

"Kai and Kya, you are the first team to arrive and for being first you both get a Reptar bar." Zack explained.

"Aw no fair. They get Reptar bars for being firstest." Phil complained.

"You should of helped me up Philip!" Lil exclaimed cominh over and joining Phil by the dog house.

"I wanted to be firstest." Phil said."Don't fall next time."

Back inside Chuckie and Kimi had just finished their cookies and milk, but Kimi splilled most of her milk so she had to drink another cup and eat another cookie.

Tommy knew Dil would make a big mess if he tried drinking out of the cup so he fed him the milk with a spoon. When Dil had drank all the milk, Tommy grabbed him out of the chair and drug him to Spike's dog house.

"Tommy and Dil, you are team number three." Zack announced holding up three fingers. But you have to go in timeout for 1 minute because you fed Dil the milk instead of letting him drink it himself."

Tommy and Dil went to the side of the dog house for their timeout. While they were waiting Chuckie and Kimi came out and ran to the dog house.

"Chuckie and Kimi, you are number four, but since Tommy didn't do the challenge the right way , you guuys are team number three and are still in the race." Zack explained.

Tommy and Dil went over to Zack after they finished their timeout.

"Tommy and Dil, you are the last team and you are liminated." Zack told them.

"Sorry Dilly. It's my fault we got liminated." Tommy apologized to his brother.

"It's ok Tommy. I knows I couldn't drink all that milk and not make a mess." Dil said.

"Ok babies go pick out a Reptar wagoon and let's go to Phil and Lil's house for the next challenge." Zack called.

The remaining babies ran over to the three Reptar wagons that stood by the fence. Chuckie and Kimi chose the green one, Phil and Lil started argueing over to choose the pink one or the blue one. Their argueing was cut short when Kya jumped in the blue one leaving the pink one for Phil and Lil.

By the time the three teams entered Phil and Lil's backyard, Zack was waiting for them.

"Ok babies, yoo have a choice of two challenges. You can build a sandcastle or change diapies." Zack announced." In the sandcastle challenge you have to build five perfect sandcastles. In the daipey challenge you have to put a daiper on five stuffed animals."

"The sandcastlew one sounds easier." Kai said to his sister.

"Yeah, let's do that." Kya agreed.

"You want to put diapies on stuffed aminals?" Phil asked.

"I think we should do sandcastles." Lil said.

"Which one you want to do?" Chuckie asked.

"Let's do snadcastles. I'm good at making those." Kimi said happily.

As Kai, Kya, Chuckie and Kimi began building their sandcastles with buckets Phil and Lil continued to argue.

"Ok we only need one more I think." Kai pointed out as he counted the sandcastles.

"How do you know?" Kya asked.

"One, two, four." Kai counted."I know five comes after four."

"Ok. I think we're done." Kya said lifting the last bucket of sand.

The Filipno twins ran to the bush where Zack was standing.

"Sorry guys. You forgot a sandcastle. You only made four." Zack explained. Kai and Kya ran back to the sanddbox.

"Oh no Philip!" Lil exclaimed."We was to busy fighting we forgoted about the challenges."

"Well let's just make sandcastles." Phil suggested. As soon as they got to the sandbox, Chuckie and Kimi left to run over to the bush, Kai and Kya followed soon after.

"Chuckie and Kimi, you are the first team to get here." Zack announced."You each win a Reptar sticky." Zack handed them each a puffy Reptar sticker.

"Kai and Kya. You are team number two." Zack said.

"it's ok. I like our prize better." Kya whspered to her brother.

"Me too. I like chocolate better then stickys anyday." Kai said.

Phil and Lil finished their sandcastles and went to the bush to hear their fate.

"Phil, Lil, I'm sorry to tell you this but you're liminated." Zack told them.

"I knew we shoulda did daipies." Phil muttered.

"Ok babies go to Chuckie's house for the lastest challenge." Zack announced.

The two remaining teams got in their Reptar wagons and made their way to Chuckie and Kimi's house.

"For your lastest challenge you have to make a block tower that's as tall as Angelica without it falling over."

"That's right babies. Make a tower as tall as me or else." Angelica said.

The kids gulped and got to worrk making their towers.

"We gotta build it like this so it doesn't fall." Kai instructed as he started on a base for the tower.

Kim started stacking blocks in a straight line. It fell over hitting Angelica in the head.

"Watch it shorty." Angelica snapped as she rubbed her head.

"Let's build it like them." Chuckie suggested as he looked over and saw how Kai and Kya were building their tower.

"We're done." Both teams announced at the same time.

"Now we just gots to fins Zack." Kimi said. They went outside but didn't see him in the backyard. They went to the front yard and saw him standing all the way down the street. They got in their Reptar wagons and raced down the street. Kai pulled Kya in their while Chuckie pulled Kimi in theirs. Halfway down the street Chuckie tripped on his shoelaces and fell. Kimi got out and helped her brother up and they continued on down the street.

"Kai and Kya. You win the amazing baby race and the trip to the toy store." Zack said excitedly.

"Yay!" The twins exclaimed giving each other a hug.

"Well we had fun and nothing scary happened." Chuckie said happily also giving his sister a hug.

The end


End file.
